


Promotion

by oly_chic



Series: Quiet AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oly_chic/pseuds/oly_chic
Summary: Prowl gets a promotion that puts him in charge of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Too bad the twins didn’t know about it before Prowl’s first orn.





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers.
> 
> This is part of my AU where the twins are Prowl’s creators. 
> 
> “Promotion” takes place during the fic “Fire and Ice.”

Sideswipe hopped down from his top bunk, waking the recharging Sunstreaker. “Sunny, we find out who our new tact officer is,” Sideswipe grinned.

Sunstreaker grunted. “So?”

“ _So_ I can’t wait to see if I can out-tact our new tact.”

“Don’t tell me you already have a prank in place.”

“Sure do,” Sideswipe enthused. “It’ll be part of our greeting. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on him. Give him a chance.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Not as stupid as you,” the red twin sang. “You almost recharged right through reporting to duty.”

“Did not. We still have five breems before we have to leave.”

“But I want a front spot.”

“Ugh,” Sunstreaker rumbled. Lucky for Sideswipe, Sunstreaker had buffed before recharging. “Of course you do. Fine, let’s go.”

They arrived early enough to be in the front, facing the officers’ building. Sideswipe was broadcasting giddiness across the bond, but he kept his behavior professional. No need to give it away yet who was acting suspiciously.

Ironhide walked the troop lines, making sure everyone was at attention. He barked, “Troops, it’s time you meet your new tactical commanding officer. Meet Officer Prowl.”

Sideswipe’s face dropped in horror and Sunstreaker’s stiffened in surprise. They hadn’t known about their creation’s promotion, let alone that it be over their regiment. Sideswipe panicked silently. ~How can he be our commanding officer?!~

~I don’t know. I’m going to ask him when we get a chance.~

~Forget that, I’m more concerned about my prank.~

~Primus, the prank. Please tell me you’re not dropping tar on him.~

~No… not tar…~

Prowl approached the left side of the line, far from the twins. He hadn’t seen them yet. He started talking about his usual roles and his plans for the troops. When he reached the twins he nearly choked. The three of them locked optics. Sideswipe wished the creator-creation bond still existed so he could warn Prowl not to step on the plate a few paces to his right.

Prowl cleared his vocalizer and moved on down the line. “I don’t intend to send you out into needless battle.” One step. “Nor do I intend to send you out without a plan with a high probability of success.” Another step. Sideswipe grimaced. Prowl saw and gave him a funny look, but didn’t put it together. He took another step, and suddenly there was a click followed by a roof tile of the officers’ building breaking, red paint gushing out right on top of Prowl.

Sunstreaker cursed. ~You carry-fragger.~

~At least he doesn’t have to worry about his chevron?~

A look of realization in Prowl’s optics told the twins Prowl grasped why Sideswipe was grimacing. Furious optics glared at them. Ironhide caught the look and saw the guilt-ridden faces of the twins. “Sideswipe, Sunstreaker,” he loudly ordered their attention. “Report to my office. Prowl, I’ll show you to the showers. Everyone else, dismissed.”

It felt like an eternity in Ironhide’s office. When they were joined by an officer it was not Ironhide but Prowl. “Sideswipe, Sunstreaker,” he greeted stiffly.

Sideswipe returned, “Creation.”

Sunstreaker said, “How about some _familiar_ titles here.”

“Right now I don’t feel like you behave like creators. Mechs responsible for a creation are usually more grown up than this.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t call us ‘creator,’” Sideswipe rebutted.

“I can’t call you ‘creator’ because it will give a favoritism impression. It’s best to start practicing that now rather than only when we’re in public.” Prowl changed topics, almost smiling smugly as he did so. “I can, however, follow Ironhide’s suggestion and make examples out of you.”

Sideswipe’s mouth hung open. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“After all this time, I can finally reinforce good behavior. Speaking of which, I believe you owe me all your high-grade.”

“Excuse me?”

“You once said you bet all your high-grade that you would never see me command you. Now that it’s come to pass, you lose the bet.”

“Well I don’t have any high-grade.”

Prowl pulled out a stylus and a datapad. “Then I’ll order your quarters tossed. As for your punishment – ”

“Now wait a klik!” Sideswipe protested, along with Sunstreaker. “You can’t say you’re not our creation but then have the foreknowledge that we _might_ have high-grade hidden in our quarters.”

“Yeah, plus they might ruin my polishes.”

Prowl frowned. “Very well, I’ll find out you have high-grade a different way. As for your punishment, I hear the local head medic has quite the fondness of making those in trouble count how many nuts and bolts he has in storage, as well as washing them with a detailing brush.”

Sideswipe scowled. “You wouldn’t.”

“I will and I already did. You’re to report to him after drills.”

“Don’t think that this is over,” Sideswipe threatened.

“After knowing you for a lifetime, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The local medic is not Ratchet. He may have learned from Ratchet though.


End file.
